The invention relates generally to harvesters and, more particularly, to a combine for harvesting row crops, which has been modified, to collect and measure grain from two separate small strip test plots.
It is common in the seed industry to grow and collect data on a large number of test varieties to evaluate the individual varieties for possible advancement toward commercialization. Frequently, each variety being evaluated is grown at a plurality of locations to collect data under a range of growing conditions. Among data collected from these small plots are the weight of the grain harvested and the moisture of the grain at harvest. Each strip test plot typically consists of one or several rows of a length of approximately 20 feet.
It is known in the prior art to modify conventional harvesters by the addition of a weigh bucket which receives and weighs the grain collected off of each strip test plot, and measures the moisture of a sample of the collected grain, and then discharges the grain into a bulk reservoir where it is commingled with grain harvested off of other strip test plots. The weight moisture data collected is typically stored in a local memory device for subsequent processing.
The process of measuring and collecting grain begins with the advancement of the harvester through the strip test plot, and then stopping the harvester at the end of the strip test plot, measuring the collected grain and then beginning advancement into the adjacent strip test plot. The ground travel of the harvester is stopped while the threshing and cleaning action of the harvester is continued in order to process the entire quantity of grain collected through the harvester for delivery to the weigh bucket. After all of the grain collected off of the specific strip test plot has been processed and delivered to the weigh bucket, the harvester can then be advanced into the next strip test plot. The dwell time between strip test plots is, accordingly, a function of how quickly the collected grain is threshed and cleaned by the harvester and conveyed to the weigh bucket.
Most harvesters have the clean grain tank positioned at the top of the harvester. It is common to position the weigh bucket above the clean grain reservoir so that the weigh bucket will discharge directly into the reservoir after the grain has been measured. This positioning of the weigh bucket increases substantially the already tall height of the harvester with the result that the weigh bucket must be moved from its operative position or totally removed to permit the harvester to comply with federal regulations for travel on the highway and to pass through the door of machine sheds or other equipment shelters.
The prior art also includes harvesters that have the capacity to collect grain from two separate strip tests through the use of a dual harvester, e.g. a harvester that is divided into halves. This harvester reduces the time to complete strip plots as two strips are done at once. However, since this harvester has the clean grain tank positioned at the top of the harvester. This requires that the weigh buckets be positioned above the clean grain reservoir so that the weigh buckets will discharge directly into the reservoir after the grain has been measured.
Additionally, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,454, which shows a harvester with unconventional grain flow for collecting and measuring grain grown on strip test plots. The conventional harvester places a weigh bucket for measuring grain at the grain storage location. The '454 modifies the placement of the single weigh bucket by reversing the grain flow of a lateral conveyor and locating the weigh bucket at a low position inside the vertical confines of the harvester. Thus reducing the time required to move harvested grain to the weigh bucket and the waiting time required between harvesting of successive strip plot test, and decreasing the height of the harvester.
This harvester saves time in speeding the weighing step but does not allow for more then one strip plot to be processed at a time.